


Trick Drabble #14

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, EMT Troy, M/M, Slice of Life, botanist Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt “Thank god, I thought you were serious for a second there.”^^





	Trick Drabble #14

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkaley/gifts).



“We should both quit our jobs and move away.” Troy said as he entered the living room, where Nick was laying back on the couch watching crap tv with his feet up on the coffee table.

“Ooor, we could keep our jobs and our house and just go on a vacation.” Nick countered with a yawn. It was close to midnight and he’d been up waiting for Troy to get back from one last emergency call for almost three hours.

“Just hear me out. I could get another EMT job easy enough. And there are tons of other greenhouses out there. We could just sell everything and go.” Troy insisted as he kicked off his work boots then made his way to flop heavily onto the couch beside Nick.

“Must have been a rough night if you want to quit and move away.” Nick said before leaning over enough for his shoulder to bump Troy’s.

Heaving a sigh Troy leaned over so his head was on Nick’s shoulders. “I don’t really want to quit. I’m just tired.” He finally conceded.

“Thank god, I thought you were serious for a second there.” Nick said before clicking off the TV and tossing the remote aside. “Let’s got to bed. You can tell me about your night while we doze off.”

Troy get a tired nod and let himself be pulled up and led in the bedroom by his boyfriend without any protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
